Strange Romance
by statuesque-redhead
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in their senior year at Cornell University. Bella's intentions toward Edward are at first purly selfish in origin, but Edward has secrets of his own that may destroy any possible relationship. AH E/B, J/B


I do not own these characters for they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just use them as pawns in my game.

Thanks to my beta Tonya over at FFFW.

Strange Romance by statuesque-redhead

Chapter 1 ~ Cruel Intentions 

The alarm clock went off at 8:00 am sharp. I had my iPod docked and my morning playlist set. It was the first day of classes and my senior year at university. While I lay in bed listening to Lady Gaga coming from my sound dock, I went over everything in my head that I had written down the night before.

I always write down my goals and have since I was a little girl. I made a list – one of my most important – last night after the meeting with my sisters. My sorority sisters and I arrived yesterday and got settled in. It was my first official meeting of the new semester. I was elected president at the end of my sophomore year, which made me the youngest president in the history of the sorority (at this university at least).

I sighed, "Get up Bella," I told myself while staring at the ceiling. I was definitely looking forward to my first appointment of the day. A smile came across my face. I needed to make a few changes to my schedule, so I had made arrangements with a "friend" that works in the registrar's office. Jacob is really more of a fuck buddy, but we've known each other since high school. We used to be best friends years ago. I'm not exactly sure what happened but it probably has something to do with the decisions I made when entering college.

I knew when I applied to Cornell University that I would focus on my education and any "extracurriculars" necessary to reach my career goal. I planned to work for the largest PR firm in New York after graduation as a publicist. Last year I found out about a highly competitive internship in that firm that would kick start my career after I finished my education. Today I was taking the first step to ensure that the internship was mine.

I felt my body tensing up just thinking about all the hoops I was going to have to jump through this year. I took a deep breath and felt better. A knock on my bedroom door snapped me out of my reverie.

"Hey bitch. Wake up."

"Alice," I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "I'm awake, and don't call me bitch in that tone, bitch."

Alice was my best friend and confidant. We knew everything about each other. Alice and I met our freshmen year when we both rushed Delta. We clicked from the very beginning when we bonded over our love for everything celebrity. She grew up in West Beverly Hills; her father was the owner of an independent production company. Alice had the privilege of acting in a couple of small films as a teenager and because of that had a bit of celeb status… in middle New York, at least. She decided to attend Cornell in order to, "get away from the Cali grind" in her words, for a while. She wanted to spend some time near the east coast and learn to snow ski…which she has never tried.

She bounced onto my bed, her short, curly blond hair bounced with her. She lay down next to me.

"Moody, much? I can't imagine why. I know what you have planned today." She said with a wicked smile. "And I want every detail later."

"Humph, you know it blondie," We slapped our hands together in a high five and both jumped off the bed. I began to get undressed. "I need to take a shower and shave. It's been a couple weeks since anyone, other than Mr. Rabbit, touched me."

"TMI!" She screamed and then looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, you might want to do a little waxing too." She said pointing to the area below my waist. I looked down and laughed.

"You're right! Oh god, I've got a fucking jungle down there!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. We were both laughing hysterically. "Get out! I've got to hurry!"

Ok the waxing comment was a little harsh. It wasn't that bad.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, I was ready. I stood in front of my mirror checking the goods out and was pleased. I headed out the door to my car stopping just for a moment to say hi to a couple of my sisters. Everybody was buzzing around in the house getting ready for the party this evening. Every year the Delta Gamma sisters kick off the school year with a huge party. The Kappa Sigs, our brother fraternity, will be in attendance. Like the Deltas, they were one of the hottest greek houses on campus.

I looked at my watch as I approached my car. "I should be right on time." I told myself then I looked up and saw that my car was blocked in by another.

It was parked directly behind my car and there was no driver in sight. Ugh! I threw my arms down to my side and began to look around, pissed. This was the kind of thing I would expect to deal with at home in Boston, but fucking Ithaca, New York? Who the fuck does that here?

I opened my door and started beeping the horn, over and over again. I heard a male voice shouting at me from the direction of my sorority house. I turned and saw a man running from the house to the car parked behind me. I had no idea who he was, but I did notice how attractive he looked jogging to his car.

Humph. Fucking hot asshole…

"I guess you're trying to get _my_ attention, sorry." He said as he took out his keys and unlooked his car to get in.

"It's about damn time! That's what you call illegal parking. I was just about to call and have your car towed." I snapped at him. He stopped and leaned on the roof of his car looking over at me.

"I said I was sorry. I was only in there for a minute, princess."

Oh hell no. He did not just call me that. I glared at him with my hand on my hip and the other on my car.

"_PRINCESS_? I am the president of this sorority and this is my parking space and you are in my way! _Who_ the fuck are you?!" He was just staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the fucking guy that's blocking your car." He continued staring at my shocked face for what seemed like minutes and finally got into his car and pulled away.

I don't know why but I was even more pissed when I saw that he had the same car as me. I took a lot of pride in my Audi A8. The fact that he had the same car just seemed to put us on a more level field, so to speak.

"He was HOT!" I turned around to see Rose walking by me and getting in her car.

"I didn't notice." I lied.

It had begun to register with me how fantastic he looked. I shook those thoughts from my head. He was an assbag and I had other things to think about.

"Hey, Rose." I motioned for her to roll down her window.

"Yes?"

"How is the party planning going?" Rose was in charge of the social calendar for the house along with Alice.

"Oh, it's great. We have a couple surprises planned to break the ice and kick things off for the year." I looked at her questioningly. "Don't worry, press. You'll love it!"

"Alright, but you remember that I'm not big on surprises, right?" I fucking hate surprises. I'm a control freak and there's always a level of non-control due to the fact that you can't prepare for unknown variables with surprises.

I rolled my eyes at her and she shrugged her shoulders in response. She was about to pull away in her car, it's actually more of a gas guzzling tank, and then stopped. "Where are you going anyway? I didn't think your classes started till Monday."

"Since when are you my parole officer?" I smiled at her. "I'm on my way to see Jake. We have an, um …appointment."

"Oh, right. That's why you have on your 'fuck me now' skirt." She laughed. "How is Jacob these days anyway?"

"I haven't seen him in weeks. I'm sure he's tasty as ever though."

Rose drove off at that. She and I have never been that close. We are at most cordial to each other. Tolerant would be another description of our relationship.

At the end of sophomore year, we were both nominated as Delta president however I won by a small margin. She has just always rubbed me the wrong way. I suppose it's due to us both being _alpha_ females. Anyway, at the end of last year we came to an understanding to keep it light and suppress the urge to criticize each others decisions. We have very different ideals about, everything really, but especially relationships with men. Rose has been dating Emmett, who is now the Kappa president, for three years. They can be disgustingly annoying with their displays of affection.

I, on the other hand, have had many wonderful relationships with many incredible cocks…I mean men. No_, I definitely mean cocks_. I shook my head and laughed at my thought. I looked at the clock on my cell phone as I started my car.

Crap! I was running late for my favorite _cock…man._ I laughed at myself again. I needed to catch Jake before he left his place for work. I knew it would take some serious convincing to get Jacob to do what I needed him to do, but I was prepared to use every bit of my powers of persuasion on him. _Oh how I fucking loved love to persuade Jake._

I noticed Jake's car in the driveway when I arrived at his place. He lived in a quad about two miles off campus. I wrinkled my nose at his car…an old VW Rabbit. I couldn't believe he still drove that shit box, but I was glad I caught him still at home. My heart started pounding in my chest. It had been a while since I had seen Jake, spring semester actually. Things between us got a little weird when he decided to pledge his _unfuckingdying love for me. _This was a problem for me because I have never thought of Jake in that way. Not really. He was my best friend growing up in Boston and we tried the dating thing for a short period of time…sophomore year, I think, but I didn't feel the same toward him as he did toward me.

After that, we slowly drifted apart _until_ we were both at the same party freshmen year in college. We had a lot to drink and one thing led to another…bada boom. We've been fuck buddies since. As a matter of fact, Jake is the only piece of ass I've wanted on a regular basis with the exception of one other.

Although, I have at times, felt a little guilty for the way I've treated him. I always knew, deep down, that he had feelings for me and I've used that to my advantage many times. But damn, he lets me so isn't it fair? And it's not like he doesn't get anything out of it.

I turned off my ignition, took a look at myself in the mirror and got out of the car. My breath quickened and I could feel the heat of the blood rushing to my face, neck and chest. _ Fuck, why am I so nervous? _I stood at the entrance to the quad with my hand on the doorknob and my eyes closed and willed my breathing to slow down.

_Get a grip! Get a grip! I am Isa-fucking-bella I-can- do-any-fucking-thing-Swan! _

"Ok, let's go." I said out loud as I put on a smile and turned the knob. There were four apartments in the house, two on the first floor and two upstairs. Jakes apartment was on the first floor to the right. I knocked a couple times and waited.

The door opened a few seconds later and my heart stopped. Jake was standing before me wearing loose fit jeans that hung low on his hips and revealed the v at the base of his stomach…and _nothing_ else on.

_Fuck me "_Hi Jake,"_ the boy has been working out. _"How are you?"

_Give me your vertical fucking stem… I laughed at my inner Lady Gaga._

"Bella!" He stepped forward and pulled me into his warm and beautifully muscular arms. "It's been…shit…has it been over three months?" He put me down and stepped back placing his hands in his front pockets.

I stood there sheepishly smiling at him, still feeling the warmth of his hug and taking in the sight of him.

_Damn it all to hell! There goes the blushing and uncontrolled breathing again._ I felt the heat and the tingling between my legs and had to adjust my stance. But that wasn't a new thing. Jake had always been able to do _that_ to me.

"Um, yeah. Something like that. May I come in?" I leaned to look behind him. Jake had a roommate, Heather, that I was hoping was not there. Not that I didn't like Heather, I thought she was great, I just wanted this time alone with Jake. When I looked back at him, I noticed him staring at my legs. He waved me in and took a step back to give me room to pass.

"You got some new furniture." I was appraising the new set up in the apartment. It looked really nice like someone had taken the effort to bring some style into the place. "Impressive. I didn't know you had it in you…or was it Heather?"

"No." Jake rolled his eyes. "It's Aimee." My heart leapt. _Aimee? Oh shit, He's got a new girlfriend?! That will not do…_I was afraid he had seen my startled look and I pulled myself together quickly.

"Aimee? Oh, I thought your roommate's name was Heather." _Good cover Swan. _Jake grinned.

"It is. Aimee is her girlfriend." He did air quotes when he said girlfriend.

"Wait, Heather's gay? How did I not know that?"

"She isn't. She showed up a couple days ago from summer break saying some sort of shit about 'reinventing herself' and trying new things." He shrugged, "Aimee is just the girl she's been 'trying the new things' with… Of course, I don't have a problem with that." He said with a shit-eating grin.

"Humph. I'm sure you wouldn't" I motioned toward the new furniture, "And the stuff?"

"Oh right. Aimee is in design school and she has a shit load of capital at her disposal. They've been playing _designer and client_." Again he did the air quotes and smiled big showing all his white teeth. "I'm ok with it."

_You little perv. _He looked me up and down for a long moment.

_That's right baby take it all in. Damn I want him._

He walked toward his bedroom jerking his head slightly in a gesture that asked me to follow him. _Yes!_ This was going to be easier than I thought.

"So Bells, why are you here?" he was going through his dresser looking for something.

"Um…what makes you think I'm here for any reason…other than to say hi?" I stood in the middle of his room watching him flitter about. He didn't look at me.

"You have that look." He found what he was looking for. It was a black t-shirt. _Fuck no! He can't get dressed!_

"What look?" I spoke quickly and moved to stand in front of him, next to his bed.

He sat down and his eyes finally met mine. "That look you get when you want something from me. Spill it Swan." He didn't really seem mad but I did feel a bit of a sting. I sighed not knowing how this was going to play out. _Here goes nothing._

"I care about you Jake and I did want to see how you are…after what happened…last spring…I don't know. That truly was part of it and I'm… nervous right now, so say something. Help me out here." _Why the fuck did I have to bring that up. That's not what I wanted to say…_

"Hmm. I like it when you're at a loss for words. It's a nice change." He smiled at me again and then his face went serious. "Don't worry about it Bells. It was my fault…you know…last year. I never should have said anything. You've always been clear with me. Let's leave it at that. Now, tell me why you are _really_ here." He turned so that he was facing me and raised his hand to my skirt hem, playing it between his thumb and finger. "I promise not to get mad."

He was teasing me and it was doing wonders for the little bud between my thighs.

_Oh you'll have that soon enough Mr. Black._

I looked at him appraisingly. "Ok I do need something. You've heard me talk about that internship in New York, right?"

"Only for the last two years." His fingers lightly grazed my inner thigh, just above the knee.

_Oh God, It's been too long since he touched me. _I kept my composure because I was the fucking one who was in charge.

"Right. Well, as it turns out the individual who chooses the candidate for the position has a brother attending this very university. I need to get _in_ with said brother so that I can meet this woman. She is an icon in the world of publicity."

"Where do I fit into this plot of yours, Isabella?"

_God I loved the way my full name rolled of his tongue… Keep it together Swan! _He had both hands on my outer thighs now moving them slowly up and pushing the skirt with them.

_Oh mother of god…keepittogether…keepittogether!_

"Well, you still work at the registration office part time, don't you?" He just responded by shaking his head and moving his finger-tips up and hooking them over my panties.

My breath hitched. There was no hiding the effect he was having on me. My neck and chest were probably a nice crimson color by now.

_Breathe._

"So, I thought you could help me out by looking at his schedule, although I don't know his major, and rework mine so that I have at least one or maybe two classes with him."

_Mmmm… _My, oh so wet, panties were making their way to the floor. I stepped out one foot at a time.

"Bella, that is kind of a ridiculous plan but I'll see what I can do. I'll just need his name and any other information you have about him…later."

He moved my right leg so that it was bent at the knee and my foot was resting on the bed next to his hip. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

"Right now, Isabella, I'm going to give you what you _really_ need." He began working to take off his jeans. I placed my hands on his to stop him. I couldn't help noticing his engorged cock.

_No fucking way was he taking my control away._

I lifted my skirt exposing myself completely to him and started touching myself.

"Mmmm. I'm so wet for you Jacob."

"Fuck, Bell--" I placed my wet finger over his lips.

"Shhh, would you like a taste Jake?" He licked the length of my finger and I thought I would come unglued.

"Fuck me with your tongue, Jake."

"Oh God, you don't have to ask me twice." He stood up and turned us so that he could lay me on his bed. He sat on his knees and lifted my ass wrapping my legs over his shoulders. Then he did something completely unexpected. He looked at his watch and back at me. "Shit! I have to go to work!"

_Is he fucking kidding me?_

"Yes you do need to go to work, Jake, with your tongue now." I pulled him to me.

_A quickie is fine with me…_

He started slowly moving his tongue through my moist center. _Fuck yes!_ I clawed at the sheets beneath my hands. When he began sucking and flicking his tongue over my clit I screamed out.

"Oh god…Jake!"

"Do you like that? When I do that to you?" His fingers were now in me and he continued manipulating my clit with his tongue.

"Mmhmm…I love…Oh god…" I could no longer speak, my orgasm building in a wave. My legs clenched and I grabbed Jakes hair squeezing and pulling at the roots. When it was over and I caught my breath I looked down at Jakes smiling face. He looked fabulous between my thighs like that.

"Come here, now" I pushed him onto his back while I sat on my knees next to him. I firmly grasped his swollen erection on top of his jeans. "Looks like you could use a little help too."

"Hell to the yes." He quickly worked his jeans off. I lifted my ass up enough to slide two of my fingers into myself and slowly pull them out. Jake stared at me in amazement. I used my moist hand to, slowly at first, and then quickly stroke the length of him. I worked from the base of his shaft and up, swirling my thumb over the head with each pull.

I guess it had been a while for him too, because he was finished in record time. I watched as he released screaming my name.

He was so fucking hot.

"Thanks." He said.

"No, thank _you_." We both laughed out loud at the verbal exchange.

"I hate to…_eat_ and run…but I really have to go soon." He hopped off the bed to avoid my impending punch to his arm.

We both cleaned up and continued with our earlier conversation. _I hope he didn't think he was getting out of helping me._

"So Jake, back to business." He laughed at me and I followed him into the living room.

"Sure thing, Bella." He grabbed a pen and piece of paper off the coffee table. "What's this poor chap's name?"

"I actually only know his last name." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Please tell me it's not Smith or something like that. Do you know how big this school is?"

"Sorry. Um, it's Cullen. C.U.L.L.E.N." I spelled it out for him. "Oh, and I know that his dad works for the university, but I don't know what he does."

Jake sat the pen down without writing anything, leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

_What the fuck was that about? _

"What?" I asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Edward?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your poor victim is Edward Cullen?" His arms were now crossed in front of him and he looked un-amused.

"Do you know him?" That would sure make things a lot easier if Jake could just introduce me. Then I felt a pang of guilt for even thinking that. Maybe I had used Jake enough.

"I know who he is. I don't know him personally. His dad owns this quad I'm living in."

My mouth dropped open.

"Does he live here?"

"No, although I see him occasionally visiting one of the guys upstairs, Jasper something…I think their friends. I've heard some stuff about him. He seems like a pretty good guy."

I was getting very excited. Everything was going to fall into place brilliantly. I could just feel it.

"Jake. Tell me everything you know." He looked at me with his head cocked to one side and his eyebrows raised. "Pretty please?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"Ok. I know he's a pre-med student. Speaking of, you probably don't want to take any of his classes this semester. I could see you trying to understand organic chemistry or some shit like that." He was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"His father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is the dean of the College of Medicine…I think. Um, Edward is a senior and lives in the Kappa house…"

_Kappa? Senior? _I held my hand up for him to stop talking.

"What?"

"How is it possible that he is a Kappa and I don't know him or his name?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard he took a couple years off for some reason. It was all very hush, hush."

"So, he's what twenty three or twenty four? You haven't heard anything about why he left?" I thought it strange that a pre-med student would take that much time off from school.

"Nope and I have no idea how old he is. By the way, the only reason I know this stuff is because I live with a complete gossip whore. Maybe the next time you…_visit_, you can talk to Heather about Cullen."

"Ok. Sure, I'll do that. Thanks for the info." I moved to leave the apartment.

"Hey, I'm heading out too just let me grab a few things and I'll walk with you. Oh and do you still want me to get his schedule?"

"Yes. That would be helpful. Thanks. I'll meet you outside." I walked out of Jakes apartment and pulled out my phone in order to send a text to Alice. I needed to fill her in on this shit. I knew she would be bursting at the seams wanting the details.

As I typed out the text, I was backing out the main door to the quad and spun around slamming right in to someone entering the house. The incident caused me to drop my iphone and I watched it shatter into several pieces.

"Oh shit! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" The stranger's voice drew my attention and I looked at him for the first time.

"YOU!" We both said at the same time. I just stood there for a moment pissed off.

It was the fucking "I can park my car wherever the fuck I want to" Audi guy. I was just about to rip him a new one when I heard Jakes voice behind me.

"Edward, right?"

_What the… Did he just say…?_ Jake extended his hand to the fucker.

A/N ~ Ok, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction…or anything for that matter. Let me know what you think. Just click on that little box down there and leave me some comments / reviews / lovin / hate mail…


End file.
